Earth Federation Forces
This article concerns the military force from the Universal Century continuity. For the military force from the Anno Domini continuity, see Earth Sphere Federation Army. |image=Earth Federation Forces flag.gif |english=Earth Federation Forces |kanji=地球連邦軍 |romaji=Chikyuu Renpougun |first=0020 |last=0218 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~1~43, Mobile Suit Gundam I, Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow, Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space,Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team~1~12, Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket~1~6, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory~1~13, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam~1~50, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ~1~47, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~1~7, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096~1~22 |purpose=Military Organization |location=Earth, Earth Sphere (UC), Moon, Colonies |independent=No |allies=Titans, Londo Bell, ECOAS, Republic of Zeon, Vist Foundation, League Militaire, |parent=Earth Federation |enemies=Principality of Zeon, Neo Zeon, Crossbone Vanguard, Zanscare Empire, New Desides, Mars Zeon, Mufti, Delaz Fleet }} The are the military branch of the Earth Federation government in the Universal Century timeline. Overview By the 0010s, the Federation recognized the growing need for an armed service branch that can deal with the major land wars that had been plaguing earth's surface for the past 70 years; a problem which initially warranted the creation of the Earth Federation government to begin with, as well as to counter any threats from separatist from inside the colonies who wished to cause havoc. The Earth Federation Forces (EFF) was formally established in U.C. 0020, and organized into four groups. The (Ground Force), a branch which handled all military matters on the earth's land surface. An (Air Force), an aerial service branch which was tasked with providing air cover for ground forces and air superiority during land operations. A (Naval Force), a branch that was tasked with and in charge of providing sea-based cover for all other EFF branches, and to counter any and all threats on earth's seas. And a (Space Force), a special service branch tasked with providing power projection from earth orbit and space. In Gundam 0080 and Gundam 0083, the EFSF was initially referred to as UNT Spacy, but EFSF later became the official moniker. Originally, the naming in the 1980s used United Nations Troops (U.N.T.) and is referred to as UNT army, UNT grand (first a typo of ground, later the term was used for an army-navy joint forces). This naming convention was used in Japan until 1999. This is due to the release of the Perfect Grade model of the RX-78-2 Gundam. All naming was changed from UNT to EF and UNT forces have been changed to EF Forces. The Japanese publications had since then renamed all of the wordings to the current naming convention. The acronym U.N.T. have been retconned to Under Normal Tactical to prevent confusion in anime series and older model kits.Perfect Grade RX-78-2 Gundam manual, Gundam Officials The reason for this change is unknown, but the naming convention is the same as that of the Macross series and there might be a conflict in getting an America copyright even though the Gundam series aired before the Macross series in Japan but later than the Macross series (known as Robotech) in America. Until U.C. 0087, the military central command for the Earth Federation Forces was located at a base called Jaburo (or Jabrow), a large, heavily fortified underground base located around the Amazon river. During the One Year War, the base was the target of many attacks by the Principality of Zeon, including the Operation British colony drop and a decisive battle at which the remaining bulk of Zeon's Earth Attack Force made their final attempt to destroy Jaburo. Throughout the Universal Century the Earth Federation Space Force operated from their headquarters at Luna II. Branches Earth Federation Army (E.F.G.F.) Also known as the Earth Federation Ground Forces. The army was the most poorly-equipped of all the EFF branches; it possessed outdated weaponry and personnel equipment. The army was caught completely by surprise when the Zeon launched their drop operation for control of the earth and subsequently spent most of the time between February and August UC 0079 in disarray and retreat. Due to the near-destruction of all Earth Federation branches by the Zeon offensive the mostly intact Army was given dominant control over the maintenance of the Earth Federation. Added to this, the success of Revil's V-plan, the addition of mobile suits like the RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type, and with the success of Operation Odessa gave the army unprecedented power within the Federation and becomes a force to be both respected and reckoned with. In the U.C. 0080s, the Titans branch took over the helm of the regular federal army, however, with the subsequent defeat of the Titans after the Gryps Conflict, the federal forces were reorganized. The EFGF maintains a force of 120 million troops at all times, except during the One Year War, when its force count was higher, and the Army was also the only branch that operated on Earth and in space, despite the Earth Federation possessing a separate Space Forces branch. Earth Federation Navy (E.F.N.F.) Also known as the Earth Federation Naval Forces. Is the navy branch of the EFF, and was a major power in the Earth Federation, and possessed several bases on the coast of California, collectively known as the California base. The Federation's navy took heavy casualties following the failed colony drop, and when the Zeon seized the twenty large bases on the California coast in the Earth invasion (during the One Year War) they converted the facilities to build Zeon Jukon-class submarines. Although the California Base was recaptured by Federation Forces in the dying weeks of the One Year war, and the Federation regained control of the seas, the navy was a shadow of its former glory. Ships in the Federation's navy include gunboats, which appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team and a Himalaya-Class aircraft carrier, but the total number of ships and their types are not known. Naval officers were the best trained soldiers in the Earth Federation at the dawn of the space colonization era, and hence would become the model that the Earth Federation would turn to when they created the Earth Federation Space Force. The navy also includes a small but lesser known Earth Federation Marine Corps. Earth Federation Air Force (E.F.A.F.) Also known as the Earth Federation Air Forces. Is the aerial warfare service branch of the EFF. Not too much is known about the Earth Federation's air force, other than the fact that they do exist and did participate in several Air-to-air and ground campaigns. The group has several powerful bombers created from core booster pieces left over from Project V. However, those pieces of equipment were rare. Much like the ground force, most of the EFAF's aircraft and equipment was outdated and are not suited for combat under the influence of Minovsky particles. The EFAF aircraft do not have enough fire power to destroy mobile suits due to the guided missiles becoming partly useless under Minovsky particles, however, mobile suits can hardly shoot down fast flying planes and thus the EFAF seldom encountered them. Their main mission during the One Year War was to intercept Zeon atmospheric entry vehicles with their High altitude fighter FF-3 Saberfish (an atmospheric version of the FF-S3 Saberfish which was used by the EFSF). Earth Federation Space Force (E.F.S.F.) Known as the Earth Federation Space Forces, (or EFSF for short) it is the space branch of the Earth Federation Forces. The Earth Federation Space Force was created to counter the perceived military threat from the then Republic of Zeon, which had broken away from the Federation when it declared independence. This branch of the armed service is almost exclusively concerned with space combat, and before the One Year War this branch was listed under the other three branches (Earth Federation Army, Earth Federation Navy, Earth Federation Air Force) and was commanded by generals appointed by those three. For example, General Revil was a Lieutenant General or Chujo of the EF Army. When it was originally created, the Federation's Space Force was a mirror image of the "Big Gun" ship philosophy, embodying powerful guns to destroy its enemies. This began to change in UC 0079, when the Zeon introduced their mobile suits, which thoroughly decimated a lot of the Federation's Space Force. The advent of the mobile suit forced the Federation to develop their own mobile suits and ships that could carry them, resulting in the ''Pegasus''-class MS carriers. After the Delaz Fleet successfully executed Operation Stardust, the Federation's Space Force finally abandoned the "Big Gun" ship concept completely and focused on making ships that were capable of carrying mobile suits in strength at all times. A handful of the Earth Federal Space Force ships were designed to withstand atmospheric re-entry and to operate on Earth and its atmosphere; these ships include the ''Pegasus'', Argama and SCVA-76 Nahel Argama classes. These ships that were capable of atmospheric re-entry were able to operate on Earth via the Minovsky Craft System; these ships were primarily from the Pegasus-class. Throughout the Universal Century, the Earth Federation had 17,000 warships at its disposal, except during the first Neo Zeon War. But after that, it rebuilt its fleet and once AGAIN had 17,000 warships at its disposal. When the Earth Federation hit the year U.C. 0123, the EFSF had 35 fleets at its disposal. Londo Bell (L.B.) *Londo Bell is an affiliated special task force established in U.C. 0090 with no specific jurisdiction. Equipment Mobile Weapons *UC 0079 to UC 153(UC onward) **FD-03 Gustav Karl **D-50C Loto **MSA-003 Nemo **MSA-004K Nemo III **MSA-005K Guncannon Detector **MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type **RB-79C Ball Type C **RGC-83 GM Cannon II **FF-S3 Saberfish **RGM-79C GM Kai **RGM-79C Powered GM **F71 G-Cannon **RGM-109 Heavygun **RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type **RGM-89M Jegan B-Type **RGM-89R Jegan A-Type **RGM-79N GM Custom **RGM-79Q GM Quel **RX-93 ν Gundam **RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type **RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta **RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom **RGC-80 GM Cannon **MS-06V Zaku Tank **MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type (aka Marine Hizack) **MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type (aka Zaku Recon Type) **RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" **RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern **RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" **RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" **RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type **RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **MS-06K Zaku Cannon **RGZ-91 Re-GZ **RGM-89 Jegan **RGM-119 Jamesgun **RGM-122 Javelin **RGM-79FP GM Striker **RB-79 Ball **RB-79K Ball Type K **RGM-79 GM **RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type **RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type **RGM-79(G) GM Sniper **RX-75-4 Guntank **RX-77-2 Guncannon **RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type **RX-78-2 Gundam **RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts **RGM-79G GM Command **RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type **Decoration Petite Mobile Suit **GM Sniper EX **MSZ-009M Mega Zeta **RGM-79SP GM Sniper II **RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type **RGM-79FD Armored GM **RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **RAG-79 Aqua GM **RAS-96 Ankusha **RMS-179 GM II **RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker **RGM-86R GM III **RGM-89D Jegan **RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) **RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan **RGM-89S Stark Jegan **RGM-96X Jesta **MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 **RGZ-91 Re-GZ **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon **RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type **RMV-1 Guntank II **RX-160S Byarlant Custom **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *UC 0079 to UC 0080 **RB-79 Ball **RB-79K Ball Type K **RGM-79 GM **RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type **RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type **RGM-79(G) GM Sniper **RX-75-4 Guntank **RX-77-2 Guncannon **RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type **RX-78-2 Gundam **RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts **RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type **RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type **RGM-79G GM Command **RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type **RGM-79SP GM Sniper II **RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type **RGM-79FD Armored GM **RGM-79FP GM Striker **RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *UC 0083 **RB-79C Ball Type C **RGC-83 GM Cannon II **RGM-79C GM Kai **RGM-79C Powered GM **RGM-79N GM Custom **RGM-79Q GM Quel **RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" **RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern **RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" **RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" *UC 0087 **RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II **RMS-106 Hizack **RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type **RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta **RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom **RGC-80 GM Cannon **MS-06V Zaku Tank **MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type (aka Marine Hizack) **MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type (aka Zaku Recon Type) **MS-06K Zaku Cannon **RMV-1 Guntank II *UC 0091 **Decoration Petite Mobile Suit **GM Sniper EX **MSZ-009M Mega Zeta *UC 0093 **RX-93 ν Gundam **RGZ-91 Re-GZ **RGM-89 Jegan *UC 0096 **FD-03 Gustav Karl **D-50C Loto **MSA-003 Nemo **MSA-004K Nemo III **MSA-005K Guncannon Detector **MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **RAG-79 Aqua GM **RAS-96 Ankusha **RMS-179 GM II **RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker **RGM-86R GM III **RGM-89D Jegan **RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) **RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan **RGM-89S Stark Jegan **RGM-96X Jesta **MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 **RGZ-91 Re-GZ **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon **RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type **RMV-1 Guntank II **RX-160S Byarlant Custom **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *UC 0123 **F71 G-Cannon **RGM-109 Heavygun **RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type **RGM-89M Jegan B-Type **RGM-89R Jegan A-Type *UC 0153 **RGM-119 Jamesgun **RGM-122 Javelin Vehicles and Spacecraft *UC 0079 to UC 0153(UC onward) **Dogosse Giar-class(General Revil) **Ra Cailum-class **Clop-class **Columbus-class supply ship **FF-S3 Saberfish **Irish-class **Juneau-class **Ark-class **Reinforce **Dish **Garuda-class **SCVA-76 Nahel Argama **Juneau-class **Pegasus-class(refit) (Gray Phantom) **Pegasus-class(refit) (Albion) **Pegasus-class(refit) (Troy Horse) **''Salamis''-class **Antietam-class **Jet Core Booster II **Birmingham-class **Salamis Kai-class (0083 Refit) **Magellan Kai-class(0083 Refit) (UC 0083) **Columbus-class supply ship (Kai) **FF-XII Core Fighter II **FF-XII-Fb Full Burnern Core Fighter II **M72 Lakota **Magellan-class **Medea **Missile Buggy **Missile Car **''Pegasus''-class (refit) (Thoroughbred) **''Pegasus''-class(White Base) **''Public''-class **''Salamis''-class **Columbus-class supply ship **''Big Tray''-Class **Depp Rog **Dish **Don Escargot **Dragonfly **Fanfan **FF-4 Toriares **FF-6 TIN Cod **FF-X7 Core Fighter **FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (movies only) **Flyarrow (TV only) **Fly Manta **G-Armor (TV only) **G-Bull (TV only) **G-Bull Easy (TV only) **G-Fighter (TV only) **G-Sky (TV only) **G-Sky Easy (TV only) **Gunperry **''Heavy Fork''-class **''Himalaya''-class **Jet Core Booster II **M72 Lakota **C-88 Medea **Anti-Zaku Tank *UC 0079 **Anti-Zaku Tank **''Big Tray''-Class **Depp Rog **Dish **Don Escargot **Dragonfly **Fanfan **FF-4 Toriares **FF-6 TIN Cod **FF-X7 Core Fighter **FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (movies only) **Flyarrow (TV only) **Fly Manta **G-Armor (TV only) **G-Bull (TV only) **G-Bull Easy (TV only) **G-Fighter (TV only) **G-Sky (TV only) **G-Sky Easy (TV only) **Gunperry **''Heavy Fork''-class **''Himalaya''-class **Jet Core Booster II **M72 Lakota **Magellan-class **Medea **Missile Buggy **Missile Car **''Pegasus''-class (refit) (Thoroughbred) **''Pegasus''-class(White Base) **''Public''-class **''Salamis''-class **Columbus-class supply ship **Space Launch **Trailer **Type 61 Tank **Type 74 Hover Truck **Vulcan Armored Car **63 STS "Ginga" **C-88 Medea *UC 0083 **63 STS "Ginga" **C-88 Medea **Pegasus-class(refit) (Gray Phantom) **Pegasus-class(refit) (Albion) **Pegasus-class(refit) (Troy Horse) **Antietam-class **Alexandria-class (Al Giza) **Birmingham-class **Salamis Kai-class (0083 Refit) **Magellan Kai-class(0083 Refit) (UC 0083) **Columbus-class supply ship (Kai) **FF-XII Core Fighter II **FF-XII-Fb Full Burnern Core Fighter II *UC 0087 **Alexandria-class (Alexandria) **''Salamis''-class *UC 0090 **''Salamis''-class *UC 0091 **Clop-class **Jupitris-class *UC 0093 **Clop-class **''Salamis''-class **Ra Cailum-class *UC 0096 **Dogosse Giar-class(General Revil) **Ra Cailum-class **Clop-class **Columbus-class supply ship **FF-S3 Saberfish **Irish-class **Juneau-class **Dish **Garuda-class **SCVA-76 Nahel Argama **Juneau-class **C-88 Medea *UC 0123 **Clop-class **''Salamis''-class **Ra Cailum-class **Ark-class *UC 0153 **Clop-class **''Salamis''-class **Ra Cailum-class **Reinforce Major military bases : *on Earth **Jaburo **California base **New York base **Hawaii **Beijing **Madras **Belfast **Torringtion base **Kilimanjaro **Japan **Torringtion city *in Space **Von Braun **Space Colony the 7 Sides(Side,1,6,4,2,5,7and side 3) :Side 1 Side 6 Side 4 Side 2 Side 5 Side 7 Moon and Side 3:UC:0000-onwards **Luna II **Moon **Konpeitoh (formerly Solomon) **Granada Personel Equipment * Unknown Steel/Kevlar helmet * Load Carrying Vest/Suspenders * Fragmentation Grenade * Smoke Grenade * M71A1 Service Pistol * M72A1 Assault Service Rifle * M299 Light Machine Gun * M101A3 Regina Anti MS Rocket launcher * Unknown Submachine Gun * Unknown Sniper rifle * Unknown Portable Rocket launcher * Unknown Colapsible Rocket launcher * Unknown Heavy Machine Gun Military rank of the EFGF * Private Second Class (PSC) * Private First Class (PFC) * Superior Private (SP) * Corporal (CPL) * Sergeant (SGT) * Sergeant Major (SGM) * Warrant Officer (WO) * Second Lieutenant (2LT) * First Lieutenant (1LT) * Captain (CPT) * Major (MAJ) * Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) * Colonel (COL) * Major General (MG) * Lieutenant General (LTG) * General (GEN) Military rank of the EFNF * Seaman Third Class (SN3) * Seaman Second Class (SN2) * Seaman First Class (SN1) * Petty Officer Third Class (PO3) * Petty Officer Second Class (PO2) * Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Ensign (ENS) * Lieutenant Junior Grade (LTJG) * Lieutenant (LT) * Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) * Commander (CDR) * Captain (CAPT) * Rear Admiral (RADM) * Vice Admiral (VADM) * Admiral (ADM) Military rank of the EFAF * Airman Basic (AB) * Airman (AMN) * Airman First Class (A1C) * Sergeant (SGT) * Staff Sergeant (SSGT) * Technical Sergeant (TSGT) * Master Sergeant (MSGT) * Senior Master Sergeant (SMSGT) * Warrant Officer (WO) * Second Lieutenant (2LT) * First Lieutenant (1LT) * Captain (CPT) * Major (MAJ) * Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) * Colonel (COL) * Major General (MG) * Lieutenant General (LTG) * General (GEN) Military rank of the EFSF Note: The ranking system of the EFSF is modeled after the EFNF * Petty Officer Third Class (PO3) * Petty Officer Second Class (PO2) * Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Chief Petty Officer (CPO) * Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO) * Warrant Officer (WO) * Ensign (ENS) * Lieutenant Junior Grade (LTJG) * Lieutenant (LT) * Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) * Commander (CDR) * Captain (CAPT) * Commodore (CDRE) * Rear Admiral (RADM) * Vice Admiral (VADM) * Admiral (ADM) Trivia References See also *Strategic Naval Research Institute *Newtype Research Institute Gallery GUNDAMLOGO 006 XiaoT.jpg|E.F.S.F. rank pieces for uniforms Another_Century_Chronicle_Vol.1_One_Year_War_U.C._0079-0080_113.jpg|E.F.F. strongholds on Earth, c. U.C. 0070 - Another Century Chronicle Vol.1 "One Year War" U.C.0079-0080 Another_Century_Chronicle_Vol.1_One_Year_War_U.C._0079-0080_68.jpg|E.F.A.F. equipment - Another Century Chronicle Vol.1 "One Year War" U.C.0079-0080 MS_Igloo_2_Gravity_Front_Lineart_16.jpg|E.F.G.F. infantry equipment - MS IGLOO 2 MS_Igloo_2_Gravity_Front_Lineart_07.jpg|E.F.G.F. infantry equipment - MS IGLOO 2 MS_Igloo_2_Gravity_Front_Lineart_10.jpg|E.F.G.F. infantry/officer equipment - MS IGLOO 2 MS_Igloo_2_Gravity_Front_Lineart_04.jpg|E.F.G.F. infantry equipment (M-299 machine gun ) - MS IGLOO 2 Uchg-efgf.jpg|1/35 U.C. Hard Graph E.F.G.F. Anti MS Squad Set img_1134453_34135788_0.jpg img_1134453_34135788_1.jpg Earth Federation Forces flag.gif|Earth Federation Forces flags Logo efsf.png External links *Earth Federation Forces on Gundam Official *Earth Federation Forces on Wikipedia ja:地球連邦軍